Percabeth High school
by percabeth1511
Summary: annabeth meets luke and start dating and then her and Percy become close what will happen read to find out i suck at summaries btw the story will be better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

**_Percabeth in high school chapter 1_**

**_Disclaimer I do not own percy Jackson and the Olympians rick riordan does this is the only disclaimer I will right so this goes for the whole story_**

**Annabeth's POV**

Alright so I'm Annabeth I live with my dad, my step mum and my two little half-brothers Bobby and Mathew. Up till about a week ago I lived in San Francisco, but my dad was offered a job in New York that he just couldn't refuse. So now we live in New York and I will be attending Goode Academy. Its half was through the school year so I will be known as the new girl again.

"Annabeth Honey, wake up you'll be late for school" my step mum yelled

"I'm already up mum, just getting changed" I yelled back

"oh good then hurry up breakfast is ready" I know what you're thinking why should I call my step mum, mum it's because she asked me to call her mum cause she's been my mum for nearly eight years now so I did and I'm glad I call her mum.

I put on an orange t-shirt, jeans and my owl earrings. Nothing much I'm not one of these people who like to plaster their face in make-up, and drench themselves in perfume, just keep it simple and that's what I stick to.

I walked down stairs and into the dining room, where my mum had set a plate of pancakes out for me and two other plates for my brothers. The house we moved into is nice it's nothing special I have my own room the twins share a room and we have two bath rooms one in my parent's room and the other one . . . where it should be I guess ha.

"are you excited about your first day of school?" she asked

"yeah I guess I just hope I make friends"

"of course you will honey" she said reassuringly

"thanks mum" when I said that my dad came into the dining room

"good morning sweet heart" he said giving my mum a kiss on the cheek " and good morning to you too Annabeth"

"morning dad" I said " can you give me a ride to school"

"sure sweetie, you ready to go?"

"yeah I just need to grab my bag"

We walked to the car and drove to school in silence I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek goodbye then walked in the main entrance. I made my way to the main office to collect my schedule and a person who could show me around. The woman that was sitting behind the desk was on the phone she looked nice enough she smiled at me and motioned for me to take a seat.

"well hello there, you must be Annabeth Chase, I'm Ms Shawling nice to meet you" the woman said

"nice to meet you to" I said

"here is your schedule and the girl named Thalia Grace will show you around" she said handing me a yellow piece of paper

"okay thanks, where will I find Tha . . . " I was cut off by a girl with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes walked into the room

"this miss Chase this is Thalia Grace she will show you around" Ms Shawling said

"okay come on Annie" said Thalia she walked out the door and I had to run to catch up " can I see your schedule please?" she asked and I handed it to her

"great" she exclaimed "we have most of the same classes together and your locker is just one away from mine"

"awesome" I said "who's locker is between ours?" I asked

"um I think that's Percy Jackson's Locker" she told me

"oh cool"

**Annabeth's schedule**

**First- hospitality**

**Second- free period **

**Third- P.E**

**Fourth-lunch**

**Fifth- swimming**

**Six-chemistry **

I had to go to my locker first and Thalia said that she would wait on me I put my stuff in my locker and took out what I needed up until lunch. When I turned around I was looking at my book and I walked right into someone and we both hit the ground with a thud.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going I was too busy looking at this stupid book" I tried to explain and when I looked up I was met with the most amazing sparkly blue eyes

"no, I'm sorry I wasn't looking either I'm sorry" he said holding out his hand to help me up so I took it "I'm Luke castellan by the way"

"I'm Annabeth Chase nice to meet you Luke" I said shaking his hand "I need to go now I'll see you later" I said then walked away

I walked up to Thalia and she looked surprised "what were you doing talking to Luke" she asked

"nothing why" I said

"well, because he's always went to this school but no girl has ever been good enough for him, he's captain of the soccer team and one of the most popular guys in the school"

"really, is that why you like him then?" I asked smirking at her

"what?!" she squeaked "I do not like Luke Castellan"

"okay fine" I held my hands up in surrender

"good, now let's just get to class"

**Thanks I thought I would try a different story but don't worry the other ones will still be getting updated so remember and review please thanks xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Percabeth high school chapter 2_**

**Annabeth's POV**

First I'm in hospitality I hope it's good. Thalia showed me to the class and said she would meet me at my locker at free period. I walked into class and there was only two seats left next to each other so I sat in one of them and hoped I wouldn't be sitting alone. I was reading my book when someone tapped me on the shoulder I turned around and it was Luke.

"this seat taken?" he asked

"no, no it's not" I said motioning for him to sit

"thanks" he said "what are you reading?"

"the fault in our stars by John Green" I answered "have you read it?" I asked

"no, but my sister Julia has. She said she was crying all over herself when she got to the part when -"

"shh, I haven't got to that part yet" I cut him off

"oh sorry" he laughed and the teacher came into the room

"alright class today we will be reading out of the textbook" he said and the class moaned "oh be quiet and turn to page 394 please"

I put my hand up and said "sir sorry but I don't have a text book. I'm new here"

"ah you must be Annabeth Chase, I'm Mr Dane. Hold on and we'll get you a book" he said passing me a book

"thanks sir" the rest of the period was really boring at least it was free period next and then P.E which is good.

At free period I was waiting for Thalia by my locker when Luke came walking up to me.

"hey Annie, who you waiting for?" he asked

"oh just Thalia" his face darkened when I said that. "are you okay?"

"uh yeah, yeah just . . . it's nothing never mind" he said " I have to go I'll see you later"

"okay bye" I waved. That was weird I wondered what had happened between the two of them that would make him act like that.

"hey Annabeth!" Thalia said walking up to me

"hey Thalia" I replied

"why was Castellan here?" she asked bitterly

"just wondering who I was waiting for" I said "hey Thalia, what happened between you two because when I mentioned your name he just waved it off and walked away?"

"well . . .it's nothing never mind, come on I'll take you to meet my friends" she said.

She waved it off as well. What's going on there, I was going to find out but in a subtle way I'm not going to press them for information they don't want to give.

Thalia took me up to the school library. There was a group of people sitting around a table with 3 empty seats

"Annabeth these are my friends. Frank, Hazel, Leo, Nico, Piper and that is my baby brother Jason" she told me we exchanged handshakes and stuff and sat down. From what I saw frank and Hazel were together and I Think Nico is Hazel's brother from the death glare he was giving Frank, and Piper and Jason were together as well.

"hey where's Percy?" asked Jason

"I don't know probably got held back from Mr D again" Thalia spat. Then a tall guy with scruffy raven black hair and eyes as green and the sea came running in.

"sorry guys, got held back by Mr D for not doing my homework. It's not my fault that it's really hard I'm crap at math" he said taking the empty seat next to me

"hey kelp head" Thalia shouted and the librarian shushed her "this is Annabeth Chase"

"Oh hey, I'm Percy Jackson" he said shaking my hand "nice to meet you"

"Like wise" I replied

"What is your schedule Annabeth?" Percy asked me. I handed him my schedule. His jaw dropped when he looked at it. "hey Annie"

"yeah, and please it's Annabeth"

"okay sorry Annabeth, we have all of the same classes together" he said

"Really cool, at least I'll know someone in all my classes, except for first period you have math, I have hospitality"

"It's only one class we're not in together" he said smiling, why was he smiling.

"well kelp head that means you can show Annabeth where all her classes are then" Thalia said smiling

"I guess I can, well Annabeth you ready to go to P.E?" Percy asked

"yup" I said popping the p

We walked to the gym department and Percy went into the men's changing rooms and I went into the woman's. In P.E we were just running a couple of laps around the hockey pitch which was easy. I don't mind I like running.

I walked out of the changing rooms where Percy was standing waiting on me.

"sup? Wise girl" Percy waved at me

"wise girl?" I asked confused

"yeah wise girl, when I first met you I said nice to meet you and you said like _wise . . . so wise girl"_ he stated

"well I'm going to think of a name for you then . . . hmm . . . . . hoe about seaweed brain. Thalia already calls you Kelp head so I'll call you seaweed brain" I said laughing

"well come on wise girl lets get running" he laughed

"well okay seaweed brain"

**Hope you liked it will be updating shortly tried to improve my grammar in this one I'm not to sure it worked though so thanks and please review xxx**


	3. AN

**hello demi-fanpeople this isn't an update, i'm just responding to an anonymous comment i got from someone called sohe idk  
to answer your comment, the whole point of fanfiction is to write a story based of the characters from the original story so i know thats not how they met i made it up, hence the "fiction"and again there is no camp half blood in this fanfiction because i didn't want it to be there so "sohe" if you don't like it then don't read it cause honestly i don't care if you read it or not. that doesn't go to everyone just that person i'm sorry if i offended anyone that was not my intention sorry .**

thank you to the people who know what fanfiction is again sorry i didn't mean to rant thats just how it turned out i'm sorry 

**thank you to the people who like the story xxx **


End file.
